Lista delle frasi di Mario
Questa è una lista sulle frasi enunciate da Mario. Frasi Comuni * Let's-a go! (Si parte!) * Mamma mia! * Okeydokey! * Here we go! (Andiamo!) * It's-a me, Mario! (Sono io, Mario!) Frasi dai Videogiochi ''Donkey Kong'' *''Fight!'' (Combatti) Mario is Missing! * I'm going in, 'bro. Those krazy Koopas must be stopped or all this will soon be puddles! ''(Io vado, fratello! Questi Pazzi Koopa vanno fermati o qua sarà un macello!) * ''Luigi, can't talk long. Bowser doesn't know my videophone still works for calling out. I don't know where he's keeping me. Sewage! He's coming back. Later! ''("Luigi, non posso parlare a lungo, Bowser non sa che il mio videocitofono funziona ancora per chiamare, non so dove mi sta tenendo. Per tutti i liquami! Sta tornando! A dopo!) ''Super Mario 64 * So long-a-Bowser! ''(Addio, Bowser!) * ''I'm-a-tired. ''(Sono stanco) * ''Press "START" to play! ''(Premi "START" per giocare) * ''Hello! (Ciao!) * Nighty, nighty. Ah, spaghetti... ah, ravioli... ah, mamma mia. (Buonanotte. Ah, spaghetti... ah, ravioli... ah, mammamia.) * Game Over... * Thank you so much for-to-playing my game! ''(Grazie per aver giocato al mio gioco!) ''Mario vs Donkey Kong * Ehi, torna qua, scimmione! * Si riparte ancora. * Andiamo, piccoletti! * Vai così! * Ehi, va tutto bene. Non piangere. Ehi, ti piace? Guarda. È un minimario! * Ah, quel Charles Martinet, grande italiano! * Oh, già! E non dimentichiamo Mr. Myamoto. Luigi's Mansion * Luigi! Che cosa ti trattiene!? * TIRAMI FUORI DA QUI!!! Luigi's Mansion 2 * Ohhh... ah! Luigi! You save Mario! Way to go! Number 1! ''(Ohhh... ah! Luigi! Mi hai salvato! Vai così! Sei il migliore!) * ''That's my bro. (Questo è mio fratello!) Super Mario 3D World * Ah, Princess-a, what a beautiful evening. (''Ah, principessa, che magnifica serata.) * ''Wait! (Aspetta!) * Alright/Exellent/Hee Hee! (Bene/Eccellente/Hee Hee!) * Miao. * Fight Time! (Si combatte!) Frasi dai Media The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Ehi, ragazzi! Questo è il Super Show dei Super Fratelli Mario! - Intro * Come Mario! - Outro * Odio correre a stomaco vuoto. - Vola! Vola! * Se Ughetto non ci libererà subito mi mangerò il Materasso! - Nel selvaggio West * Sveglia Luigi! C'è un solo momento quando gli idraulici dormono: quando vengono pagati all'ora! - Nel selvaggio West * Pizza al Pesce Gatto!? Sarà la prima volta, ma non ho fame! - Sulle Rapide * Scusate mio fratello, diventa nervoso quando è davanti a persone sei volte più grosse di lui. - A cena coi Gladiatori * Torna qua, Attila! Non lo sai che le verdure fanno bene!? - La Grande Corsa * Se non puoi batterli, unisciti a loro. E poi battili. - I Pirati di Attila * Aiuto, aiuto! C'è un enorme ragno in questa cella! Aiuto! - Nessuno arriva -'' Le mie grida vi terranno svegli tutta la notte, se non mi venite ad aiutare! - Fuga da Attilatraz * Speravo di '''avere' la cena! Non di essere la cena! - Crocodile Mario Le Avventure di Super Mario * SILENZIO! Non vorrete risvegliare i morti! - Il Ballo di Attila * Mai viste tante tonsille in vita mia. - Il concerto dei Milli Vanilli Super Mario World TV * E ora a casa a mangiare verdure! Ordine del Dottor Mario! - Il Fast Food di Attila * Ti ha chiamato "Mamma"? Ah, ah, ah! Mamma Luigi! - Mamma Luigi Super Mario Bros. il Film * Cinturone e chiave inglese. Arrivano i nostri! * Luigi: Io quelli li ammazzo! Mario: No, tu non ammazzi nessuno! Gli voglio spezzare tutte le ossa che hanno in corpo, una per una, e poi li ammazzo IO! * Luigi: Tutto bene? Mario: Sì, io ho la ciccia, ho fatto un atterraggio morbido. * Non potete arrestarmi solo perché sono un idraulico! Abbiamo dei diritti! * Torna tra i tuoi simili, lucertolone! * Mario: Usciamo da qui, prima che questo mocciolone ci mangi vivi! Luigi: Ma questo "mocciolone" chi ha salvato! Mario: Ma dai! È la super guida di Super Mario che ci ha salvato! * Mario: E voi portate questa roba? Spike: Certo, sono due modelli esclusivi. Mario: Nel senso che ti escludono! * "Il tuo attrezzo non ha prezzo | fa gli idraulici felici | aver sempre attrezzi amici!" * Affidiamoci al Fungo! Super Mario Bros. il Film (libro) * Non ha neppure i baffi... * Che cosa è successo? Ci siamo schiantati e siamo andati in paradiso? * Luigi: Smettila di parlare al posto mio. Mario: Se vuoi parlare per conto tuo, quando apri la bocca le parole devono uscire. Luigi: E che cosa avrei dovuto dirle!? Ciao, "principessa", sono un idraulico? Mario: Come puoi parlare così del tuo stesso sangue? Sai cosa devi fare? Devi essere orgoglioso della tua famiglia. Luigi: Tu sai sempre cosa devo fare, ma quando si tratta di ciò che devi fare tu, non ne hai idea? Mario: Di cosa stai parlando? Luigi: Sto parlando di Daniella. Sai perché non le chiedi di sposarti, Perché hai paura che ti respinga. Mario: Improvvisamente il signor "Che cosa devo dire?" è tutto pieno di parole! Luigi: Aspetta Mario! Torna indietro. Devo chiederti una cosa. Mario: Che cosa? Luigi: Con questa ragazza, Daisy, che cosa dovrei fare? Mario: La prima cosa che devi fare è dirle chi sei. anche se quella ragazza è una principessa il suo gabinetto s'intasa, lo sai. Super Mario Adventure Comics - Mario vs Wario *'Mario': Quello che ci serve è un interprete! Amichevole Floyd: Mi spiace buon uomo, non posso seguirvi. Sapete, il tempo è denaro. Ma forse ho qui la soluzione perfetta. Il metodo di apprendimento della lingua Yoshi, con istruzioni passo passo. Solo tremila monete! Mario: TREMILA?! Ma è un furto! Amichevole Floyd: Ho detto tremila? Facciamo dieci. Gli amici di Yoshi sono miei amici! Mario: Molto meglio. Lo prendiamo. Amichevole Floyd: Bene, devo scappare. Attenti alle monete false! Eh! Eh! Eh! Mario: Va bene, proviamo! Luigi: Per prima cosa vediamo come si dicono "cerchiamo" e "principessa" Mario: Ottima idea! Allora... "''Corso lingua Yoshi livello uno. Ciao!: Yoshi!; Come stai?: Yoshi?; Bene: Yosh-''"ASPETTA CHE METTA LE MANI SULL'AMICHEVOLE FLOYD... Altro * Ah, Sonic, adoro Sonic the Hedgehog. Siamo nei Giochi Olimpici di Londra quest'anno e ci divertiremo un sacco! ("Ma credevo che foste nemici.")" Ah, beh... lui è il mio arci-uh, arci-rivale, ma tu conosci il mio nemico, non ho nemici. ("Ma i Goomba?") Ah, i Goomba... va bene, va bene, sono miei nemici. Vale a dire che vogliono morsicare le dita dei piedi, sai. E io faccio "Waaaa... quanti Goomba. Siamo nei guai." Ma io consiglio vivamente, quando li vedi ai Comic Con, di saltarci sulle loro teste. Ma fatelo sui veri Goomba; non saltate sulla testa di qualcuno solo perché indossa una maglietta col Goomba. Categoria:Frasi